When a road finisher travels for the purpose of carrying out a road finishing operation, the paving screed dragged at the rear distributes the material, which is transported from a stock hopper to the rear and deposited and spread in front of the paving screed, such that a level, smooth and compacted road surface layer is produced. The road finisher travels at low speed while it is in operation (only a few meters per minute). The lifting device is passive, i.e. the paving screed is in a floating position at which it rests on the road surface layer and carries out movements relative to the chassis of the road finisher. Transport of the road finisher to a different building site is carried out by means of a low loader in most cases. For this purpose, the paving screed is raised by the lifting device and fixed at the transport position. On the low loader, the paving screed can even be placed on a base. Minor transport distances, e.g. in cases in which damaged road surfaces have to be repaired, are covered by the road finisher which will then travel independently at speeds of 25 km/h or more. When occupying the transport position, the paving screed is normally not only held at a raised position by means of the lifting device but also placed on strong stop means via which the vibrations of the paving screed are transmitted unfiltered and unreduced to the chassis of the road finisher. Due to its heavy weight and due to the fact that its mass gravity centre is located at a comparatively long distance behind the chassis, the paving screed will cause the road finisher to carry out pitch motions which may be troublesome to the driver or even critical, or it will aggravate existing pitch motions of the road finisher. In extreme cases, this will even jeopardize the road safety when the road finisher is travelling for the purpose of transportation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a road finisher of the type mentioned above in the case of which the troublesome influence of the paving screed during transportation has been reduced or eliminated to a large extent.